fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Dunham
"Olivia" redirects here. For other articles using that name, see Olivia (disambiguation). '' '''Olivia Dunham' is an FBI special agent who was recruited by Philip Broyles to be part of the Fringe Division of the FBI, where she spearheaded several investigations of paranormal events related to The Pattern, alongside Peter Bishop and Walter Bishop. She is portrayed by Anna Torv. Biography Childhood College and FBI Dunham graduated from UNC Chapel Hill with a B.S. in Psychology and Criminology, and served as a United States Marine Corps special investigator, prosecuting Sanford Harris, who was charged with sexually assaulting three Marine Corps Privates. Dunham was successful and Harris was jailed, though this case caused bad blood to form between FBI agent Phillip Broyles and Dunham. Dunham soon became an agent for the FBI, a career she had been set upon since age nine after she shot her stepfather. While working for the FBI, Dunham became romantically involved with fellow agent and partner John Scott. Due to the fact that relationships between agents were not allowed, the affair was kept quiet, though Dunham hated the secrecy. Season 1 Dunham and Scott would often rendezvous at a motel room for intimate time together. During one such time, their tryst was interrupted with a phone call instructing her to go to Logan Airport to help manage the Flight 627 incident. Upon her arrival, Charlie Francis, her close friend and fellow agent, debriefed Dunham. Phillip Broyles, the managing agent of the case, chose Francis and Scott to examine the plane, and eventually submitted to Dunham's requests and let her join the search team as well, despite his dislike of her. Upon entering the plane, Dunham and her colleagues were shocked at the carnage inside the cabin, where every occupant's flesh had melted. Returning to the Federal Building in Boston, Dunham was assigned to investigate a lead at a storage facility along with Scott. The two split up to search the storage facility, and Scott found and pursued a man who was hiding in one of the containers. The man then detonated a bomb within the containers. Dunham was clear of the blast, but Scott had been directly in the middle of the explosion, and was put into a coma to slow skin degeneration similar to the degeneration seen on the passengers of Flight 627. ]] Desperate to solve the case and save her lover, Dunham searched the FBI database for anything that could help cure Scott's ailment, eventually discovering a Dr. Walter Bishop, a scientist who conducted research on a similar matter. Bishop, incarcerated in a mental institution, was only allowed to be visited by immediate family members, however, so Dunham located Peter Bishop, Walter's son, whom she would use to visit Walter. After using bluffing and blackmail, Dunham enlisted the younger Bishop's help, and together they went to see the elder Bishop in the institution. When Walter proved to be knowledgeable about the subject, Dunham had him released from the institution, and had his old lab reopened. Walter is initially unsuccessful at treating Scott, but after entering a water tank for a synaptic transfer with Scott, Dunham is able to identify the man who tried to kill Scott: Richard Steig, twin brother of Flight 627 passenger Morgan Steig, a former Massive Dynamic employee. Dunham questions Steig's employer, Nina Sharp, who offers Dunham a job but no useful information other than the words "the Pattern," which Sharp enigmatically does not elaborate upon. Dunham raids Steig's house, eventually capturing him with the help of Peter. Broyles reveals to Dunham what the pattern is, though she does not wish to participate in any similar investigations. Upon interrogating Steig, Dunham discovers that John Scott had been speaking to Steig before the 627 incident, and had even been threatening him. Dunham returned to the hospital soon after Scott killed Steig, and engaged in a high-speed car chase that ended with Scott's death, though with his dying breaths, Scott told her to question why she was sent to the storage facility. Dunham, emotionally shaken by the entire case, met with Walter and Peter soon afterward, who decided to stay and help with future cases. Their next case was that of Loraine Alcott, a woman who died after giving birth to a rapidly aging baby. During the case, Dunham discovered that her affair with Scott was not as secret as she had once thought, and she begins to question her entire relationship with Scott. The case is solved and finished with the death of killer Christopher Penrose and the arrest of his father Claus Penrose. . ]] After solving cases involving a bus accident and a mysterious bald man , Olivia finally became somewhat used to her job, and was on good terms with Phillip Broyles and the rest of her co-workers. While solving the case of Joseph Meegar, a man who can control electricity, Olivia began to see visions of Scott, which eventually led her to one of Scott's hideouts, where she found several useful items, along with an engagement ring intended for her. Walter attributed this to a piece of Scott's consciousness being transferred over to Dunham's mind. On her birthday, Dunham investigated a case concerning a virus that caused people to explode. While working on the case, Dunham recalled memories of her stepfather's abuse. After solving the case, Dunham received a letter that only said "thinking of you." While investigating a parasite on the heart of fellow agent Mitchell Loeb, Dunham first met David Robert Jones, a prisoner in the German Wissenschaft Prison and a known bioterrorist. Jones was intrigued by Dunham. Also while in Germany, Dunham was reunited with Lucas Vogel, an old flame. While Dunham and Vogel kissed, nothing further developed between them, and Dunham returned to the United States after the information from Jones had been taken. After solving the case of a kidnapped boy , Dunham was forced to go back into the tank to search the memories that had entered her head with Scott's consciousness, which she used to solve the case of a Massive Dynamic employee. After receiving a cryptic email, Dunham realized that she could communicate with Scott through his memories. While solving the case of a bank robber stuck in a wall, Dunham was kidnapped by Mitchell Loeb. Loeb took her back to a laboratory, injecting her with a mysterious substance. When Dunham escaped and calls for backup, she was instead tasered and brought in for questioning by Sanford Harris, a man she had earlier prosecuted for sexual misconduct. Harris, working with Internal Affairs, intended to get revenge on Dunham for her prosecution of him. Meanwhile, Olivia's sister Rachel Dunham and Rachel's daughter Ella Blake arrive to stay with Olivia. While working on the case, Dunham began to suspect that Mitchell Loeb was involved, and immediately went to search his house, eventually getting into a standoff and killing Samantha Loeb. Loeb was captured and interrogated by the FBI, and Dunham revealed that Samantha was dead, driving Loeb into a rage. A case concerning a Brain-melting computer virus became personal when Ella Blake almost fell victim to the virus, though Ella was saved by Dunham. Dunham later went undercover with Peter Bishop to solve the case of a bioweapon that mutated its victims. When David Robert Jones appeared at the Federal Building in surrender, he demanded to speak to Dunham only. Sanford Harris, however, considered that doing so would be negotiating with a terrorist. Harris instead instructed Dunham to raid a warehouse along with Charlie Francis and several others. Only upon finding evidence linking her current case (a virus that caused orifices to seal over) to Jones would she be able to speak with Jones. During the raid, Agent Kent was infected with the toxin, linking Jones to the case and therefore giving Dunham a right to talk to Jones. Jones then instructed Dunham to find a box which contained ten games, which were designed for a "recruit" of the ZFT bible. Upon discovery, Dunham was to attempt the first test, and the first test only. Dunham was at first reluctant to do the test, believing Jones to be performing a psychological trick on her. He revealed that she had been injected with a drug called Cortexiphan that was created by Massive Dynamic, however, that would give her the ability to complete the test, which involved telekinetically extinguishing a board of electric lights. Dunham, still skeptical of whether the drug existed, confronted Nina Sharp about the drug, who told her that William Bell had only tested it in Ohio to unsuccessful results in the early 1980's, during which Dunham was a three-year-old living at a military base in Jacksonville, Florida with her father. Returning to the lab, Dunham faked passing the test in order to gain the location of a bomb from Jones. Upon reaching the bomb, however, Dunham discovered that disabling the bomb required the skill that she had previously imitated on the first test. However, through concentration, Dunham appeared to extinguish the lights and disable the bomb, though she attributed it to a simple timer that caused the lights to cut off, and not to any personal ability, though Peter disagreed with her. When Dunham returned to the hospital where Jones was being held, however, she found a gaping hole in the wall of his hospital room, with the message "You passed" scrawled on an adjacent wall. Later that night, Dunham received a call from Sharp, who told her that testing had also occurred at a military base in Jacksonville, Florida, leaving Dunham to believe that she had been a test subject for the drug herself. Dunham returned to work soon afterward, and was called in to a case where a small boy had been found in a sealed underground tunnel. The pale and scrawny boy did not speak to Olivia, but she began spending time with him, and a connection grew. The boy, who was extremely sensitive to human emotion, helped Dunham solve the case of The Artist, a serial killer whom Dunham had previously chased. Dunham subsequently found and killed the Artist, and also placed the boy into custody of a loving family. Soon afterward, Olivia helped to track down a mysterious beast after it attacked her friend Charlie Francis, finding it just in time to save Charlie from the monster's larvae which were growing inside him. Olivia soon began having trouble sleeping, eventually beginning to believe that she was killing people in her dreams after seeing people from her dreams cross over into her real life. With the help of Walter Bishop and Peter Bishop, she discovered that her dreams were actually caused by her connection to Nick Lane, with whom she had been partnered with during their experimentation in Jacksonville, Florida. Lane, she discovered, was a reverse emotional empath--every emotion he felt was spread to those around him, causing the suicides of many due to his dark mood. When she was finally able to locate Lane, however, he threatened to commit suicide by jumping off a building (with the many people who had followed him) unless she shot him dead. However, she merely shot him in the knees, saving the people around Lane and incapacitating him. He was then placed into an indefinite coma by the FBI. Olivia later helped to solve the case of Valerie Boone, the wife of ZFT scientist Nicholas Boone who had been going on a killing spree as a result of her deliberate infection with an extremely acute brand of syphilis. While investigating the case of a spontaneous combustion, Olivia learned that she was capable of experiencing an extended deja vu, apparently, a glimpse of the Alternate Universe. She suspected that this capability was due to her Cortexiphan treatment when she was young. In the episode, she was confronted by Sanford Harris again, telling her that her behavior is erratic and her job is compromised by her emotions. Harris primary reason for driving Olivia out of the case was due to his involvement in the ZFT. Olivia was locked with Nancy Lewis; of whom Olivia was able to calm her and channeled the pyrokinesis to Harris. Olivia was curious about the whereabouts of William Bell and had been wanting to question him of his involvement with the ZFT. In the season finale, she faced William Bell on an Alternate Universe. Season 2 Olivia returns from the other side with no memories, but she eventually regains them and learns she is a key player in a war between the universes. She has numerous encounters with the Unnamed Shape-shifter, one of which had killed Charlie Francis. She also learns of Peter Bishop's origins, as Walter Bishop brought him across from the other side when this world's Peter died. She goes to the other side to rescue him from Walternate, only to somehow end up in a prison cell while she is replaced with Olivialternate. Season 3 Olivia Dunham is being kept prisoner in the Alternate Universe and for weeks, she's being under psychiatric observation in which everyone is trying to convince her that she's the Olivia Dunham from the alternate side. This is just a ruse by Walternate who now knew that Olivia had the ability to travel between worlds without harm and was experimenting Olivia with Olivialternate's B-cells as a treatment to replace Olivia's memory with Olivialternate's. However, Olivia remained unaffected by the procedures and managed to escape the Liberty Island facility and held Henry Arliss Higgins hostage as she tried to find someway to return home. However, the rush of adrenaline from the escape had made Olivialternates cells to integrate its memory with Olivia's which causes her to doubt which her memory was true. Hours later, she's convinced herself to be Olivialternate and returned to New York with Charlie Francis (Alternate Universe). Weeks later, Olivia began to hallucinate with visions of Walter Bishop and Peter Bishop. As she's not from the alternate world, she is saved when the mathematical savant Milo Stanfield didn't factor in that Olivia is from the other side when he tried to kill her. Later, her hallucination of Peter Bishop was trying to convince her that she does not belong to the world by giving her the facts that only the real Olivia would know. This was later proved when she managed to travel to the other side the second time and saw the absence of the New York's Twin Towers of the World Trade Center and the confirmation that her niece is real by phone call. Olivia began to fear for her life, after Brandon Fayette (Alternate Universe) told that she was no longer needed as he had purified the chemical Cortexiphan from her. Olivia's time in the alternate world is running out (as she instinctively knew that Walternate and Brandon Fayette (Alternate Universe) had whatever they want from her) and she began to find ways to return to the other side with the help of Henry Arliss Higgins. Meanwhile the Fringe division had recently opened a cold case about a serial kidnapper called Candyman, who kidnapped children who are then left drained of their youth and one of the victims are Phillip Broyles (Alternate Universe) son, Christopher Broyles. Because of Olivia's childhood past, she had managed to make Christopher to opened up to her and thus making the OtherBroyles (who know who the real Olivia is) to have a second opinion on her. After the case is solved, Olivia managed to break in the Liberty facility and crossed over to the other side. However, she was not strong enough to be fully in the other side, she was back at the lab and was captured by Walternate. But she managed to send a message to Peter Bishop and warned him that she was trapped in the other side and thus exposing Olivialternate. Phillip Broyles (Alternate Universe) was informed of the fate of Olivia by Walternate and felt guilt when he saw Olivia being dragged away. He began to question himself whether its right to condemn Olivia to her death and finally decided to help Olivia to return home. Later, Olivia and the OtherBroyles managed to escape to Walternate's lab in Havard where she managed to crossover fully with a dose of Cortexiphan. However, because of this betrayal, the OtherBroyles was killed to replace the mass for Olivialternate to crossover. Olivia was kept in the dark about the Phillip Broyles (Alternate Universe)'s death by Phillip Broyles, Peter Bishop and Walter Bishop. After finding out that Peter Bishop had an intimate relationship with Olivialternate, she tried to be ignorant about it. Finally, Olivia finally confessed to Peter that she was heartbroken that he never notice the differences between them. Olivia tried to be nonchalance about Peter Bishop and try to come to the term with Olivialternate in her life. Olivia had read Olivialternate's observation notes and found that Olivialternate do have real emotions towards Peter Bishop and identify herself to Astrid Farnsworth that Olivialternate is the better version of her. Olivia questioned Peter Bishop since he had confused Olivia's coffee preferences with Olivialternate's. Peter he tried to reassure her that his feeling with Olivia is true and not with Olivialternate but Olivia remains unsure. This is confirmed when Simon Phillips, a mindreader, had left Olivia with a message that Peter still have feelings for Olivialternate. Alternate Known to some as Olivialternate or Fauxlivia, this version of Olivia does not appear until late into Season 2. This other Olivia seems to have different behaviour, lifestyle and relationships from Olivia. She wears her hair auburn with a fringe that are easily recognizable. As Olivia and Olivialternate are the same genetically, both of them are blonde as Olivia uses the alternate's dye to disguise herself. She has a live-in boyfriend named Frank Stanton who works as a virologist who specialized in infectious disease for the CDC and both of them are engaged briefly until he break up with her. Trivia * The actress playing Olivia was married to the actor playing John Scott until they split in early 2010. * In the original script of " ", Olivia's surname was "Warren." * Olivia spoke German fluently in " " and spoke Arabic in Fracture . * Olivia has previously used the aliases of Amanda Bennet and Stephanie * Olivia has eidetic memories is officially confirmed in the FBI file that Fauxlivia read in The Box . * As consequences from the memory modification treatment in Olivia, Olivia had Olympic-grade marksmanship skill. * Besides the ability to move between world safely. On rare occasion or in an event of extreme stress and emotion, Olivia had shown several abilities derived from her treatment with Cortexiphan; such as, telepathy in Ability , hypersensitive of hearing in Night Of Desirable Objects , ability to see object/people from the other side in form of glimmer and pyrokinesis (as a child) in Jacksonville and immunity to certain types of cortexiphan ability in Bad Dreams and Concentrate and Ask Again . External links * Official character bio at FOX.com/Fringe ru:Оливия Данэм Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Characters Category:FBI Agents Category:Main Characters Category:Ryan Category:sada